No sé lo que siento
by Minami Sugoi
Summary: -No se porque hago lo que me pide. -¿Porqué crees que sea? -No sé a que te refieres.-dijo el rubio confundido. -Yo solo te digo que podría ser un buen cuñado...-el comentario de ese castaño derramó el vaso...   NatsuxHonoka! CAPITULO 2 LISTO!
1. Mirada amenazante, retirada estratègica

Hola! Uhm espero que no me hay tardado tanto pero he aquí mi primer fic de Kenichi! Creo que si voy a escribir unos cuantos capis Por supuesto es un NatsuxHonoka, aunque me gustaría que Natsu fuera solo mío y Honoka mi hija(hace círculos con su dedo en la pared) Ah y a las/los que son fans de Kenichi, los invito a escribir fics porque estaba chekando y hay bien poquitos! Espero que la calidad L de este fic si sea buena ¡! Ok ya me voy! Oh, casi se me olvida **Gana Hibiki **espero que leas este fic!

**Disclaimer:** Kenichi no me pertenece. Es de Syun Matsuena que, afortunadamente, se encuentra bien después de las catástrofes que hubo en Japón. El día en que…uhm… nop Kenichi y todos sus personajes son perfectos así…

**Aclaraciones: **_Cursiva = pensamientos._

**No sé lo que siento.**

**Mirada amenazante, retirada estratégica. **

Tenía una mirada entre aburrida y fastidiada, en el peor de los casos, se podría decir que eran las dos cosas juntas. Todo por haber perdido ese estúpido juego contra ella, ahora la tenía que llevar al maldito parque a un dizque "picnic". Por si fuera poco, la pequeña había invitado a su hermano y a aquella chica rubia a ir con ellos. Lo único que él no lograba entender era porque demonios ESOS estaban aquí…

- ¡Shinpaku!- gritaba a todo dar un tipo, digamos, extraño, de hecho le solían decir "alienígena".

-¡Shinpaku!- acompañaban los gritos una pequeña banda, aunque no todos lo hacían.

-¿Se pueden callar de una buena vez?- decían el par de chicos que SI habían sido invitados.

-¡NO, LA FEDERACIÓN SHINPAKU NO PUEDE ESTAR CALLADA! ALGUN DIA NOSOTROS...- fue interrumpido violentamente por un golpe del fastidiado rubio.

-¡Ya te callas porque te callas!- esa reacción era normal del que alguna vez fue un maestro de Ragnarok: el sexto puño. Por lo menos ya había liberado un poco el fastidio que traía...

-Ya llegamos. Na-chi - (no se como se diga, pero según el manga, Honoka le dice así)-, deja de golpearlo.- rompió el pesado ambiente una tierna voz, jalando de la playera al violento joven.

-Wow, Natsu-chan, si que has entrenado duro.- le decía un castaño mientras miraba con impresión al jefe de la Federación Shinpaku hecho polvo a un lado.

-¡Que yo no soy Natsu-chan!- le da un porrazo.

-Ouch, ésta bien...- se soba su cabeza...

-Hoy sí que vienes de malas...- comentaba un chico que parecía ser más grande que todos los mencionados, con su cabello sujetado en una coleta.

-No es tu culpa haber perdido contra Honoka, ella es muy buena jugando eso...- decía Kenichi tratando de tranquilizar al rubio.

-¡Ese no es mi problema! ¡Mi problema es que ellos están aquí!- señala a la bandita que esta detrás de ellos.

-¡Oye, eso no es nuestra culpa! ¡Ese imbécil nos trajo a la fuerza!- decía una chica peli-roja un tanto molesta. La chica rubia estaba viendo la escena con una gotita en su nuca. Mientras que los demás miraban extrañados a la pobre Kisara…

-¿Cómo que a la fuerza?- se atrevió a preguntar Miu.

-Bueno, nos engañó. Nos dijo que ibamos a recolectar una información de Yami…

-¿Qué es un Yami?- preguntó inocentemente la menor de los Shirahama…

-Nada, nada…- contestaron todos, con voz nerviosa.

Lo demás del paseo estuvo bastante tranquilo. Como ya habían llegado al parque (demonios, ya me canse de estar sentada! Wahoo mi tío va a pedir pizza!) No hubo nadie que lanzará rayitos con la mirada a otros, ya no hubo trancazos ni porrazos ni nada por el estilo. Encontraron un buen sitio para establecerse (wow, que palabras tan técnicas sacó!). Honoka colocó mochila donde traía la comida y se puso a hablar cómodamente con Miu.

Mientras tanto, el rubio se encontraba un poco lejos de ahí, estaba molesto, en este momento podría estar entrenando. No sabía por qué estaba TAN molesto. ¿Será porque interrumpieron su día con Honoka?

-_No estés pensando estupideces Natsu. Me cae que el sol me esta haciendo daño._- se recargó en un árbol y trató de relajarse.

-¡Na-chi! ¡Na-chi!- Natsu fue hasta donde lo estaban llamando. La pequeña le señaló un perro que tenía una bolsita de dulces en el hocico.- No me la quiere dar- (no se si estoy debrayando por haber visto Soul Eater jeje) Y así el pobre Tanimoto tuvo que batallar con un pobre perro para quitarle la bendita bolsita. Cuando cumplió la petición de la niña, regresó a donde estaba, debajo del árbol …

-No sé por que demonios hago lo que ella me pide…- se dijo en voz baja.

-¿Tú por qué crees que sea?- le preguntó el exboxeador, con una sonrisa que decía "vamos, admítelo". En eso, llegó el mayor de los Shirahama.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó confundido Natsu.

-¿De qué hablan?- pregunto de la misma forma Kenichi, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que hablaban.

-Ahorita te das cuenta. Entonces, Tanimoto, ¿por que crees que obedeces a Honoka-chan en todo lo que te pide? Yo creo que es por…- A Natsu y Kenichi se le pusieron los ojos como platos…

-No te atrevas a decirlo…- amenazo el rubio que, para su mala suerte, se estaba sonrojando. Era cierto, ¿que sentía realmente por ella? Eso sí, no era solo una amistad.

-¡Mis queridos comandantes es hora de…! - de pronto apareció Niijima, tomando de los hombros a Kenichi y a Takeda, pues sabía que si tomaba a Tanimoto, sufriría un daño irremediable…

-¡Cruz, cruz, cruz que se vaya el diablo y…! – y antes de que Kenichi terminará su oración, el Alien se desmayó como por arte de magia…

-Tanimoto, yo no creo que sea por que cumples tus promesas…- seguían con lo mismo Takeda.

-_No sé lo que siento, pero no se lo puedo decir._- Natsu se quedó en silencio, estaba a punto de explotar.

-Solo te digo que yo podría ser un buen cuñado.- ese comentario del castaño fue lo que derramo el vaso. El rubio transformo su mirada en una pistola. Veía fijamente y con cierto odio a Shirahama. Con su mirada amenazante hizo que a Kenichi le empezaran a temblar las piernas.- ¡Bueno, creo que Miu-san me habla! ¡Los dejo! ¡No estoy huyendo, es una retirada estratégica!- y se fue corriendo. Los que se quedaron solos suspiraron con pesadez.

-Yo pienso que Honoka-chan te gusta de una manera especial…- Otra vez, Natsu puso en práctica su mirada amenazante, haciéndola cada vez más intensa e intimidante.- Eso no tiene efecto en mí.

-Ya lo sabía, solo lo estaba probando…

Que tal? Les gusto? Weno, por supuesto que si tendrá sus buenos capítulos, este es solo la "introducción". Para el siguiente capi ve voy a tardar, se los advierto!

Espero sus reviews! Pero que sean bonitos!


	2. ¿Para qué ahorras?

Oh mi Dios! Se que me quieren golpear! Me he tardado mucho! Pero las Musas no me cantaban y sin eso la inspiración no llega! De seguro en este momento les gustaría darme una patada! Pero no me llegaría ja! Weno, antes de seguir chillando, agradezco a **Raquenel Black** por las correcciones que me hizo y a todos los que leyeron mi fic por sus reviews, realmente se los agradezco!

Y repito: perdonen la tardanza! Pero después de todo he aquí la conti! Espero que les guste!

**Disclaimer:** Kenichi no me pertenece, es de Syun Matsuena. El día en que… que… mejor olvídenlo, todavía no se me ocurre nada para el disclaimer…

**Aclaraciones:** _Cursiva = pensamientos._

**No sé lo que siento.**

**2. ¿Para qué ahorras?**

Al fin. Gracias a Dios que al fin había llegado a su casa. Ese día fue más cansado que un entrenamiento: correteando perros, golpeando alienígenas, discutiendo con artistas marciales y, su favorita, hacerla de sirviente. Lo único que lo reconfortaba era saber que su capacidad mental se fortalecía porque tener que aguantarlos durante un día completo, sí que era un verdadero reto. Ya era tarde, por culpa de ese alíen, que no dejaba de espantar a la gente, habían tardado en conseguir transporte. Llegó a su habitación, estaba exhausto y, para colmo, no sabía porque tenía que aguantar todo eso, lo más obvio es que era por…

-… Honoka. – Y con ese pensamiento vagando por mente se quedó dormido en su cama…

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los Shirahama…

La pequeña de cabellos castaños estaba llegando junto con su hermano a su casa. Parecía estar ligeramente preocupada.

-_Hoy Nachi estaba raro y Takeda-san lo estaba molestando mucho… ¿Por qué será? _– se cuestionaba mentalmente la menor de los Shirahama. Pero, para su buena o mala suerte, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unas palabras, digamos, sobreprotectoras…

-¿Qué horas son estas de llegar? – pregunto el jefe de la familia, el… bueno, no era nada más ni nada menos que el padre de Shirahama Kenichi y Honoka,

-Padre… - contestó Honoka tratándolo de calmar. – Apenas son las dos de la mañana…

-Honoka, mejor no hubieras dicho eso… - dijo Kenichi, notablemente cansado y golpeado, obviamente por el rubio.

-¡Nada de excusas! ¡Honoka ya ve a dormir! – exclamo ligeramente histérico señalando las escaleras. Honoka tan solo hizo un puchero y se retiró de la sala.

-Buenas noches, hermano. Buenas noches, padre mío. – subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto, cerró la puerta y se acomodó en su cama. – _Espero que Nachi se sienta bien…_ - e igual que el chico en el que pensaba, la pequeña se quedó profundamente dormida.

Regresando a la sala…

Kenichi le decía un chorro de porqués a su padre con tal de explicarle porque diablos habían llegado a las dos de la mañana…

-… Y Niijima estaba espantando a los conductores con su cara de alíen y no conseguíamos transporte, entonces nos venimos caminando desde esa parada hasta la casa de Kisara… - seguía explicándole el pobre castaño a su padre…- Oye, ya me canse de explicarte tan solo quiero irme a dormir…

-Esta bien hijo. Luego me lo explicas… - abre la puerta principal de la casa. – Anda ya te puedes ir… - entonces, empujándolo por la espalda, lo lleva hasta la puerta. – Buenas noches. Ten cuidado en el camino…- y terminó por cerrar la puerta.

-Pero, padre… esta vez si me voy a quedar a dormir aquí…- ni modo, lo dijo cuando su padre ya le había echado triple llave a la puerta y apagado todas las luces de la casa. Pero, el pequeño Kenichi ha añorado mucho estar en su casa e intentaría llegar a su habitación a toda costa. Así que, se aferro de la pared y empezó a subir por ella, hasta llegar a una ventana (que según él era de su cuarto), abrió la dichosa ventana y tan solo pudo sentir un golpe en su cara. -¡Auch!

-Perdón, hermano. Es que yo pensé que era un ladrón o algo así… - se excusaba la pequeña Shirahama mientras ayudaba a su hermano a entrar en la casa…

Al día siguiente…

En la mansión Tanimoto…

El rubio apenas se estaba despertando, todavía se le notaba el cansancio en su cara. Eso le extrañó, había dormido bastante pero aún así estaba cansado, bueno, era obvio que se encontraba demasiado exhausto: ¡era el sirviente de una niña! Vio el reloj, no era tarde, sin embargo, aquella pequeña castaña no tardaría en llegar.

-_Será mejor que guarde las cosas que Honoka pueda romper…_- así que se levantó y se dirigió a la sala.

En la casa de los Shirahama…

-Bueno, si me hubieras dicho antes que te quedabas, no te dejaba afuera… - decía ligeramente apenado el que dejo afuera a Kenichi por la noche. – Pero bueno, eso es de ayer… - se nota como el castaño mira con un poco de rencor a su padre. – Hoy, como saben, ¡les voy a dar su domingo! – el par de hermanos pone ojitos brillosos…

-_¡Sí! ¡Al fin le podré comprar ESAS FOTOS a Ma-shishou! _– era el pensamiento de Kenichi, y, al parecer, su hilo de baba pensaba lo mismo.

-_¡Sí! ¡Ahora sí me podré comprar esa blusa!... pero tengo que seguir ahorrando... _– era el pensamiento de Honoka, mientras que sus dedos hacían la seña de estar haciendo cuentas.

-Pero no crean que se lo van a ganar así de fácil…- esa oración les rompió las ilusiones a los Shirahama. – Hoy van a tener que hacer sus deberes. Kenichi ya sabes que te toca, Honoka ya sabes que te toca. – mandaba a sus hijos mientras el yacía en el comedor tomándose una taza de café. El par de hermanos se fue a hacer lo que le correspondía a cada uno.

- Oye, precioso. Tú también tienes que hacer algo, ¿no? – cuestionó la señora Shirahama con su sartén en la mano, lista para soltar un buen golpe. El señor Shirahama no vaciló ni un instante y corrió, voló, y aceleró para hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

En la mansión Tanimoto…

Natsu ya había terminado de guardar y poner quíntuple protección a las cosas frágiles, es decir, lo que podía romper la pequeña Shirahama. Algo le molestaba, ya era tarde y no había ni un rastro de que la pequeña fuera a ir a su casa.

-_Seguro algo la esta demorando. No tengo de que preocuparme. ¿De qué me estoy preocupando? Honoka tan solo es… ¿Honoka que es de mi?_ – se empezó a confundir el pensamiento el joven Tanimoto. - _¡Ya mejor me pongo a hacer la comida antes de que venga! _– pensó y se dirigió a la cocina, para ir a asomarse a la ventana cinco segundos después. - _¿Estará enojada por que ayer no la mire a los ojos?_

Lo que pasó ayer fue…

Toda la bendita Federación Shinpaku estaba saliendo del parque. Ya era tarde, hacía frío y todos estaban fastidiados, en especial el expuño de Ragnarok porque después del lavado de cerebro que le hizo aquel boxeador. Ese lavado solo consiguió dos cosas: confundirlo y ponerlo de mal humor.

- Nachi… ¿Qué tienes? – preguntó preocupada Honoka.

- Sí – fue lo único que dijo Natsu, sin voltear a ver a la menor. Después de lo que le dijo Takeda, tardaría, mínimo, un par de horas para verla directamente a sus ojos, sin sonrojarse ante esa mirada tan dulce…

-Nachi, mírame a la cara. – exigió la pequeña al ver la acción del rubio.

- ¿Por qué? – contestó un tanto molesto mientras miraba amenazadoramente al boxeador, que, en cambio, lo miraba con diversión pues le interesaba como iba a solucionar las cosas con Honoka…

-Solo hazlo… - volvió a decir, ya que el rubio seguía sin mirarle a la cara.

- Pero ¿para que diablo quieres que lo haga? Es lo mismo si lo hago o no.

- No es lo mismo, es como si no te interesara lo que te estoy diciendo… - protestó Honoka. Natsu solo se quedó callado, no estaba en condiciones para pelear por estupideces, según él. Mientras todo eso ocurría, Shinpaku (absolutamente toda) se estaba partiendo de la risa en su mente: una niña peleándose con un artista marcial, aunque lo vieras de una u otra forma, realmente te causaba algo de risa…

Regresando al día de hoy...

En la casa de los Shirahama…

Todos ya habían terminado sus deberes (hasta el señor Shirahama que le hizo un mega-berrinche a su esposa), ya los "domingos" se habían entregado. El gran discípulo del Ryozampaku (que en ese momento no se encontraba allí) estaba en su habitación, haciendo cuentas y cuidándose las espaldas, ya que ningún maestro del dojo había venido a llevárselo

-… Y si le sumo lo que tengo escondido en mi libro, me alcanza para… - levanta tres dedos de su mano derecha. - … ¡tres fotos de Miu! Mañana mismo se las comprare a Ma-shishou. – el castaño salió de su habitación. Tenía sed, iba por algo de agua. Cuando paso en frente del cuarto de su hermanita, vio que esta hacía cuentas histéricamente. Le restaba siete, lo multiplicaba por nueve, lo dividía entre diez, le sumaba cuatro, en fin, quien sabe que quería comprar…

- Uhm, entonces todavía no me alcanza para esa blusa… - se quejó la menor mientras guardaba su dinero.

- ¿Qué pasa, Honoka? – preguntó su hermano mientras le acariciaba su cabello.

- Es que no me alcanza para la blusa que quiero… - contestó, enseñándole una imagen de un catalogo.

- Y…- ve el dinero que guardaba…- ¿no te alcanza con eso? – cuestionó extrañado porque poquito dinero no era…

-Nop…

-¿Para que ahorras? – se cruza los brazos. La pequeña se sorprende ante la pregunta, parece que es un secreto el motivo de sus ahorros, pero Kenichi es su hermano, ¿Qué le puede pasar si se lo dice a su hermano?

-Te digo, pero no te burlas…

-Lo prometo. – Honoka se acerca al oído de su hermano y le susurra algo tímidamente… – Bueno, Honoka, pues falta mucho para eso así que tienes tiempo. – contestó Kenichi despreocupadamente. Salió del cuarto de su hermana y cuando iba bajando las escaleras, lo que Honoka le dijo lo hizo caer en shock… - ¡¿Qué te quieres casar con quién? – y se cayó de las escaleras.

- ¡Hermano! – y fue corriendo a ayudarlo.

En la mansión Tanimoto…

Natsu se encontraba ligeramente consternado. Estaba acostado en un sillón de su sala. Honoka nunca llegó. Le preocupaba eso. ¿Qué tal si le había pasado algo o tal vez seguía enojada con él? Cualquiera de las dos razones lo ponía de los nervios.

- ¿Seguirá enojada? – se preguntó a sí mismo histérico…

En la casa de los Shirahama…

- Honoka. – llamo Kenichi mientras se sobaba la cabeza, su caída había sido un poco fuerte. - ¿Le avisaste a Tanimoto-kun que hoy no ibas a su casa?

- ¡No, se me olvido!

En el Ryozampaku…

Todos los maestros estaban comiendo. Miu, como siempre, sirviéndoles la comida. Cuando de repente…

- Que extraño… Hoy nadie fue a secuestrar a Kenichi-san… - preguntó Miu mientras le pasaba un onigiri a Apachai.

- Oh, es cierto… - Ma Kensei.

- Ojalá se la haya pasado bien en su casa. – Sakaki Shio.

- Apa, fue un día aburrido para Apachai… - es obvio quien es.

- … - Kousaka Shigure.

- Mmm, perdió un día de entrenamiento… - Furinji Hayato.

-Ni modo, mañana entrenamiento triple… - Koetsuji Akisame. Todos los maestros ríen maléficamente al unísono, a Miu le sale una gotita en su nuca.

Aquí termina el capi dos! Han de decir "nos hiciste esperar tanto para este capitulito?" pero no se preocupen que en el proximo capi le voy a poner algo mas interesante, este solo fue un capi de "conexión" o "relleno" como quieran decirle.

Antes de irme les tengo una pequeña pregunta ¿ me pueden decir como les gustaria una chica que se enamorara de Natsu? En aparencia porfa, no mas les advierto que a esta dichosa chica la voy a poner hasta el capi 4 o 5, no lo se…

Pero bueno, para el proximo capi me imagino que tambien me voy a tardar, perdon…

Ya los dejo! Espero sus reviews!


End file.
